In a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal layer is held between two substrates. Of the two substrates, one substrate has a non-overlap part that does not overlap with the other substrate. A group of terminals connected to a plurality of wires extending from pixels are formed on the non-overlap part. The plurality of wires are covered by a protective film for preventing corrosion.
A substrate having a plurality of wires as above may receive mechanical impact during panel assembly process or panel cutting process. This impact may cause scraping-off of the protective film on a surface layer, and then a wire may be partially exposed to the air. If that happens, corrosion may progress from the exposed part, which may result in deterioration of electric conductivity. This problem is likely to happen especially around the terminals, because swarf is generated when cutting off the opposite substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-229969 discloses that a protective member made of resin is provided to a part corresponding to a cutting line. Although it is preferable in view of wire protection that the protective member contains conductive material, such as metal, a short circuit possibly occurs between the wire and the protective member, if a protective member contains conductive material.
The application has been conceived in view of the above described situation, and aims to provide a liquid crystal display device capable of improving protection of a wire connected to terminals.